Reenforcements
by Rishi kun
Summary: [a Naruto, full metal panic crossover] Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru are sent to protect Chidori who has new enemies after her while trying to blend in with highschool student's


**Rishi: **This is a new story that my friend John was suppose to write but… well he didn't cause his to god damn lazy!

**Sasuke: **and you gave in and wrote it for him?

**Rishi: **yeah… well what else am I suppose to do?! Wait years for him to write one?!

**Sasuke: **you do know once he reads this he'll get annoyed because you're bagging him?

**Rishi: **well that's his fault!

**Sasuke (sighs): **whatever, Rishi does not own Naruto or full metal panic

&&&

"Tessa-san… Are you sure about this?" A tall, well built man in his mid forties asked. He was standing behind Tessa with a worried look craved onto his face.

"I'm positive, Kalinin. Plus they owe me a favor" a girl with bluish, grey hair and grayish colored eye's said cheerfully. Tessa is the captain of Tuatha de Danaan.

"How many people is she willing to send?" Kalinin asked. Tessa took out 3 light brown files and placed them on the table.

"She said she would send three" Tessa said simply as she looked through the files she received. Truth was, she had received information that there was a new threat to Chidori and that it was going to involve more then just guns and bombs this time they where sending professional assassins to do their dirty work but not normal assassins it would have been more easier if it was. They where going to send shinobi's, yes ninja's. Tessa was also taken aback when she had received the information.

"Hmm… are you sure these people are capable in protecting Kaname-san?" Kalinin asked as he took one of the files and read through it.

"I'm quite sure they can Kalinin-kun" Tessa said trying to convince her right hand man that it would be alright

"But why these three?" Kalinin said opening the files revealing, pictures of two boys' and a girl around the same age as Tessa. Tessa smiled at him, she knew he was just worried and she was to. Chidori was a whispered and if the enemy got their hand on that information then it would be chaotic but Chidori was also Tessa's friend and she wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Sasuke Uchiha… He is one of the strongest among their ninja's" Tessa said giving one of the files to Kalinin. He looked through it thoughtfully. "The one you where holding before, his name is Shikamaru Nara, apparently he has an IQ over 200, he'll be good with getting information and how we're going to approach our new enemy's." Tessa said pointing to the file in Kalinin's left hand.

"Amazing! A boy like this exists" Kalinin stood there, staring at the file. 'Such a high IQ…' Kalinin thought in awe.

"And Hinita Hyuuga, she's able to see 360 around her and has a talent in medicine; she will be useful in detecting enemies and keeping an eye out for them." Tessa said handing out another file to Kalinin. He took it and read through it as well.

"Alright, I'm convinced that they'll be good additions to the team but how will they be protecting Kaname-san?" Kalinin questioned.

"The same way Sousuke-kun is" Tessa said still smiling.

"You mean undercover? That would make sense, since they are the same age and it'll be easier to keep an eye on her that why" Kalinin said taking a seat across Tessa.

"I've already informed Sousuke-kun, but it's too bad I can't be there" Tessa said sighing. She was hoping to use this as an excuse to see Sousuke but Kalinin said it would be better if she didn't go.

"When will they arrive?" Kalinin asked setting the files down in front of him.

"Tomorrow, they'll have an apartment each near Chidori's and Sousuke's" Tessa said taking sip of coffee a stuff member had made for her.

"Are they well informed of everything?" Kalinin asked hoping he didn't need to fly all the way there and give them the information himself.

"Yes their well informed, I just hope Chidori takes kindly to having more people watch her" Tessa said smiling. She knew Chidori would throw a hissy fit once she knew that there are more people guarding her. 'But hopefully this threat dissolve quickly' Tessa thought as she took another sip of her warm coffee.

&&&

"WHAT!?" a girl with long blue hair and chocolate eyes yelled angrily. Sousuke and her where just on their way to school when Sousuke told her about the new re-enforcements.

"Captain Tessa had informed me yesterday" Sousuke said not flinching at the cold glare Chidori sent Sousuke.

"I can't even handle you, but she's sending another three?!" Chidori said sighing.

"It cannot be helped, protecting you is necessary" Sousuke said calmly. Chidori sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright I give up, when are these people coming?" Chidori said as they entered the school grounds.

"Today, their transferring to our class" Sousuke said making sure everything was safe.

"I see… this is going to be a long day" Chidori said sighing to herself. They entered a classroom that was semi full.

"Ohaiyo Chidori-Chan, Sousuke-san!" a familiar voice yelled out followed with a click. Chidori knew all to well who it was.

"Good morning Kyoko-Chan" Chidori said gloomily as she walked to her seat. Sousuke nodded to her and took his seat as well.

"Guess what Chidori-Chan! I heard from one of teachers that we're getting a new transfer student." Kyoko said happily as she sat besides Chidori. Chidori looked at her and sighed.

"Great" she said sarcastically. Before Kyoko could say more a teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! I'm glad to see that our class room is still intact" She said before looking intently at Sousuke who seemed oblivious to her stares. She cleared her throat and continued. "Also we're receiving three transfer students from Lokijuu high I hope you make them welcome. Three people walked in and stood in front of the room.

"Please introduce your selves" the teacher said cheerfully.

"My name is Sasuke this is my younger twin sister Hinata and our cousin Shikamaru" the boy in front said. He had black spiked hair and dark eyes. The girl next to him looked exactly different. She had pale white eyes that resembled the moon and bluish black hair. The boy besides her had his hair tied back and spiked. He looked extremely bored. A hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Kyoko? What is it?" the teacher asked when she saw the raised hand.

"Well you said your twin's right? But you don't look anything a like" she said fascinated

"Hinata takes after her mother and Sasuke takes after his father, do you need more?" Shikamaru answered for them. Another hand shot up in the air.

"Is Hinata blind? Cause your eyes are well… different." A boy in the middle row asked.

"HEY! Don't say such rude things!" Chidori yelled across the room. She threw her rubber at the guys head. Hinata smiled kindly at them.

"n-no a-actually my e-eyes are j-just like t-this" Hinata said stuttering. She didn't like being in front of a crowd. It always got her nervous.

"Their interesting" Sousuke said out loud. Everyone looked at him shocked. Even Chidori was shocked. Sousuke looked around realizing that everyone was looking at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. The whole class shook their head and sighed. But Hinata's face went red.

"Alright that's enough with the questions. You three go take a seat." Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru nodded and sat down anywhere that was vacant. 'This is going to be a very long day' Chidori said as she released another sigh.

&&&

**Rishi: **I know, I know another weird cross over but hey what could I say?

**Sasuke: **why are you writing this again?

**Rishi: **cause some lazy bustard took far too long to do it!

**Sasuke: **right….

**Rishi: **anyway! John I'll use the other scene you made up later ok

**Sasuke: **why didn't you use it now?

**Rishi: **because I didn't want to… Anyway REVIEW!! Please and thank you


End file.
